Unknown Jinchuuriki
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: Raised by Kakashi, Naruto grew up with the knowledge that he is in fact the Kyuubi vessel. However, unknown to all the public, apart from a few select people, is that Naruto holds more then just the Kyuubi. An ancient force resides within the blonde, and it will bring upon a new era of darkness...the next Apocalypse...or to be more precise...the next Cataclysm...
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong. Hiruzen grimaced as another section of the forest erupted in flames. A long trail of flame the size of the toad summons boss snaked its way through the creation of the Shodaime Hokage.

Minato had taken the fox to another section, where he was enacting some sort of sealing, as Hiruzen had logically reasoned.

But at some point, something happened and something went wrong. Being a few miles away, one would wonder how Hiruzen could know these things. However you don't have to be the famous professor to know something is wrong when a gigantic black figure suddenly appears across the night sky. In the night, none of the shinobi could tell what the figure was, but it wasn't anything of the mortal realm. It dwarfed the Kyuubi in size, and it seemingly fought the beast.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted, and the shadowed Special Forces appeared around him.

"The Yondaime is not far from here. I want a forward team to make their way to his location as fast as possible. The rest of us, we must hurry, he may need our help!"

"Hai!" came the general call from the ANBU and the shinobi around him. All of the pushed off of the building tops and began to hurry into the tree line, running on the forest paths or jumping through the trees.

Four shadows passed under the Sandaime, and Hiruzen noted that Inu was apart of the scouting team.

Inu viewed the Yondaime as his father, and no doubt Kushina as a mother. Kakashi was still young, and Hiruzen had a sad feeling that after the events of tonight, the young ANBU would be alone again.

"PICK UP THE PACE EVERYONE!" Hiruzen shouted, watching as Inu (Kakashi) and the forward squad disappeared into the distance.

Hiruzen's old sagely gaze turned above the canopy of the tree's they were dashing through. The secondary gigantic figure, the one that appeared to be locked in a fight with Kyuubi, as absurd as that may sound, was still partially visible, only its black outline, with red lines running across its gigantic form.

In a flash of red and white light, suddenly the Kyuubi and the new form were gone.

Whatever the Yondaime Hokage, Minato, had planned to do, he had most certainly just finished it.

Kakashi tore through the bushes that surrounded the open grassy field that Minato had moved to. Kakashi had a perfect vision of the gigantic being and of Kyuubi itself, but he hadn't bothered to look at them. The boys eyes were set on the scene in front of him.

"FUIN!"

And in the beautiful flash of red and white, Kakashi watched a hovering Minato, his father figure; suddenly slump to the ground, dead.

The world tunneled, and Kakashi could only focus on the unmoving body of his father.

"Kakashi" a quiet voice called. In the sudden absence of two gigantic goliaths fighting, noise had not been a problem any more, and the young ANBU could easily hear the voice of his mother figure.

"Kaa-san" Kakashi cried, shooting forward to his mother figure. She was lying against a stone pedestal, a white wrapped bundle in her hands.

"Kaa-san are-" Kakashi was immediately stopped by a slow wavering finger against his lips.

"I do not have long" Kushina smiled as tears dripped from Kakashi's eyes and her own.

"This is Naruto" Kushina smiled, raising the bundle to Kakashi, "your little brother" Kushina smile seemed to become even brighter, as Kakashi's eye widened and looked down at the sleeping blond baby.

"Will you raise him?" Kushina asked, her face turning sad, "you are the only one Minato-kun and myself would trust the most"

"No, no, no, no, Kaa-san, I don't have to raise him, because you can, you will be fine you just…you just…" Kakashi's eye trembled as he took the bundle from her, finally noticing the red hole in her stomach. That combined with the blood pooling beneath her, it was a mystery as to how she was still alive.

"I love you Kakashi, and you to my little Naru-kun" Kushina smiled as she touched the face of her son's, one blood, the other adopted.

"Take good care of him Kakashi, we both believe in you" Kushina said this as she lent back against the stone pedestal, a smile forming across her beautiful face.

Kakashi let the tears fall. He didn't care that the others were around him, that the other ANBU could see him openly cry, his mask discarded on the ground near him.

"Kakashi" the white haired ANBU turned his head up, looking into the kind and saddened expression of the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Kakashi prompted, his arms firmly held around the small breathing baby.

"Who's this?" Hiruzen spoke, and knelt next to the ANBU, his old hand reaching for the baby, and allowing the now awake child to tug on his finger.

"My little brother" Kakashi smiled, his heart so sore, but the calm blue eyes that stared back at him, soothed his tears and rends.

* * *

Growing up with a little brother had been frustrating at times. However, every moment Kakashi cherished. Naruto wouldn't suffer like he did, or possibly would, without a family, and every step of the way Kakashi was there for his cute little brother.

Kakashi and the Hokage were honest as well. Naruto was told of his family, how Naruto and Kakashi were not related by blood, and to Naruto, the fact that Kakashi had put up with him till that point had solidified their relationship as little and elder brother. It was complicated at times, but they always worked through their issues.

Being a Jinchuuriki of two great beasts', one unknown, and the other publically acknowledged jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, would cause some problems with the general public. Publically to the extent of the generation prior to Naruto; the current Generation were unaware, partially because children couldn't keep secrets, especially in the shinobi world, and partly because it would be easier for Naruto to make friends. If he would ever want to…

Overpriced goods were a normal, some out right hateful glares, while some general avoidance from all people were things that Naruto expected and received on a daily basis. Once Naruto had entered the academy, Kakashi thought it would get better, so did the Hokage. But apparently only the clan heirs treated Naruto the same, even then they were just kids, and listened to what the majority of the class said, and usually acted on that as well. It only fueled the young boys' inner flame.

* * *

The children in the class were producing much more noise then Naruto liked. They didn't notice him enter the room, or they would have shut up immediately.

For as long as Naruto could remember, he had always been hated. The gazes, the whispering, people avoiding him, it had been painfully obvious. It was less so, when he was traveling with his older brother, Kakashi, however it was still there, the hatred lurking in the dark.

On the first day of class, a long time ago, the day Kakashi had walked him to the academy; some bratty nuisance by the name of Kiba had succeeded in tripping him, of which Naruto had hit his head, hard.

Even his brother's lessons on controlling his emotions, specifically rage, couldn't hold back the contempt towards his 'fellow' villagers. What really irked Naruto at that time, and now, was how he couldn't figure out why all the parents and families hated him for his tenant, wasn't it a good thing that the fox was sealed away, or did any mention of it overrule any chance at a normal treatment, to be human. Only Kami knows how the people would react if they knew that Naruto held two creatures.

The bullying had stopped when Naruto had lost his cool on the first day, and just like before, now the rage was bubbling up, burning to the surface.

"**Be silent"** Naruto's cold voice echoed out. Not loud, just firm, and clear. This was a tone that everyone recognized. One by one they turned, and immediately went silent, averting their eyes from the fiery red gaze illuminating from the blond. One by one they sat down, all of them carefully watching the blond in the corner's of their vision. None of them wanted to experience what Kiba had. The feeling of death that exuded from Naruto when he was angry, scared Kiba so horribly, the young Inuzuka heir did not show up for lessons until the class with in their second month of the final year, the year Naruto joined, at the academy.

With the class quiet, which was to Naruto's utter internal pleasure as the boy enjoyed and preferred silence and peace on an equal degree with his liking of ramen, the boy moved to his seat, beside the Hyuuga heir. She was the only brave enough, or foolish enough depending on how one viewed it, to dare sit close to him, as the seat was his, and as such, people knew he didn't move from it. Naruto always got people to move away from him, and especially when they stared to annoy him. The boy had gained quite the reputation for his temper in class and training.

"All right everyone" Iruka's voice came in through the door, as it barely preceded the man that spoke those words.

Naruto tracked him, watching him as he moved behind the desk.

"It's time for the team assignments" Iruka smiled at everyone, even Naruto, whose face let a soft smile return to him.

He had passed his genin test, and Iruka had congratulated him for it, and Kakashi and him had taken Naruto out for ramen.

Iruka had become a family friend, due to a friendship shared with Kakashi, and even if he lost his family due to the Kyuubi.

The man was good company, and was always fair and just with Naruto. Qualities like that, you just don't find as much as you would think in the ninja world. Most are biased against views of others if they are contradictions to that of their precious ones. People like Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi; and Naruto could go as far as to say Kakashi, all saw things from both ends, and while yes they agree with their friends more so then others, it doesn't mean they refuse another possible answer, they just go with the one they feel is right.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka spoke, reading off a file given directly from the Hokage, "will be on team seven, with Sakura Haruno" a muffled scream of excitement sounded at the back of the room, but no speaking occurred. No words were exchanged between the girls and Sakura, just contempt for crowds, one being jealous, the other most likely believing in true love.

No one talks while Iruka is speaking. Naruto had made sure of this. It was one of the unspoken classroom rules.

"And Naruto Hatake"

Naruto felt something spike in him. (Sarcasm) And what could it possibly be?

Anger.

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura began she wanted to ask what the reasoning for this team was, but stopped when Naruto suddenly stood, and made his way to the door.

'This is new' Sasuke noticed, wondering what the blond was up to.

"And your sensei will be-" Iruka finished, already knowing what Naruto was going to do. The boy needed to blow off some steam, both literally and figuratively. Iruka noted that after academy days were over, Naruto would do this to calm himself from an irritating day, but this really seemed to piss him off to point that he needed to leave now.

"Kakashi Hatake" Naruto finished Iruka's sentence, leaving the room, while muttering something under his breath.

Naruto left and Iruka turned back to the class, who all released a breath most didn't notice they were holding.

"Now, where were we?" Iruka asked, before the entire class returned to their usual noisy self.

'I prefer it when Naruto is here' both Iruka and Sasuke thought, their faces turning blank upon the simultaneous immature outburst of the entire class.

* * *

Naruto's fist pounded into the wooden target. It was immediately blown into chunks of wood that were scattered across the training ground.

"Why didn't you tell me who was going to be on the team?" Naruto grumbled, turning to meet his older brother, who was sitting on the ground behind him, watching the forest past the field they were in.

Kakashi didn't say anything; he just patted the ground next to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before his eyes met Kakashi's that seemed tired. Naruto couldn't argue with his big brother, especially when he had that expression. It meant he was thinking about his old team.

"Sometimes in life we need to work with people who normally" his face described the expression of longing and a distant gaze, "we don't really get along with" Kakashi finished, chuckling quietly.

"You didn't get along with Obito and Rin?" Naruto asked, the stories of the Yondaime's, Naruto and Kakashi's father's, team were legendary, and were used as prime examples of Konoha's strength through teamwork.

"It took us a long time, but we finally got around to tolerating each other" Kakashi smiled, "but by then it was to late"

Naruto and Kakashi were quiet, both of them just staring at the forest that lined the far side of the training ground. The burnt ground and scorched earth, with the chunks of wood that used to be training dummies lay forgotten, with their original proud target forms being a memory of their past self.

"We have a team meeting" Kakashi spoke finally, feeling they had waited long enough. They were late anyway.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, turning his head to Kakashi, "we should probably go"

"Almost certainly" Kakashi eye smiled back at Naruto.

"Ah well" Naruto stood, and then suddenly faced the path behind them.

"Is that a black cat?" Naruto asked, watching the empty pathway.

"Ah, if it is, we gotta take the long way" Kakashi stood, "you know the rules"

"Don't want to be unlucky for the rest of the day now do we?" Naruto smiled, slowly walking forward, Kakashi in toe.

"Of course" Kakashi put an arm around Naruto had gave him a quick one-armed hug.

"Your going to be fine with this team Naruto"

* * *

**And that's my first chapter all wrapped up. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for everything to be starting with a slow pace. In later chapters it will be revealed as to the name of what Naruto holds within him, and as some may be able to guess this, a little prize will be given to those who can figure out the identity of the beast.**

**-Freedom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I thought I might mention that I've finished the majority of the start of the story, and it picks up very quickly. This chapter is all about introducing Naruto's favourite hobby, one that ties into the story importantly.**

* * *

"My brother wants us to meet on the roof you two" Naruto simply said that as he entered the classroom, the only occupants being Sakura and Sasuke.

Turning on his heel, he left just as quickly as he entered, moving towards the stairs to head to the roof. He hadn't even given Sakura enough time to shout at him for being late.

* * *

Walking up to the roof, he moved out, and moved to where Kakashi was leaning against the side, his nose buried in his book.

"Brother, as much as you enjoy that book, we should get this meeting over with" Naruto grumbled at Kakashi, who reluctantly put his book away.

"Well, welcome to team seven" Kakashi eye smiled, while the other two genin took in Naruto's brother for the first time. You could see glances and some brief views of him each time he dropped Naruto off at the academy when he was younger, but this was their first up close and proper meeting.

"Before we get anywhere, I would like you all to introduce yourselves" Kakashi eye smiled again, but then looked at his younger brother, who was looking over the edge of the roof. "You as well Naruto"

"Brother" Naruto let out a warning, but went silent upon Kakashi returning his warning with a firm and final glare.

"You introduce yourself first sensei" Sakura said, sitting on the ground next to Sasuke, both of them looking at the Jonin that moved to sit in front of them, the three of them creating a seated triangle.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a Jonin shinobi of Konohagakure. My hobbies are…well, one of them is messing with my little brother" the man eye smiled at Naruto's obvious discomfort. "My likes are…private. My dislikes are… also private" he eye smiled at the end, while Naruto actually grinned at what Kakashi had said. His brother always tried to remain elusive.

'He practically didn't tell us anything' both the pinkette and the raven-haired hopeful genin thought simultaneously.

"All right pinky, you first" Kakashi pointed, and leaned back on his hands, waiting for Sakura's introduction.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" she smiled slightly, looking at Kakashi, "I am a Genin of Konohagakure. My hobbies include reading, spending time with my friends and gardening with my friend Ino" she paused, "I like my friends, Sasuke and the Artist performances, and I dislike unnecessary violence. And angry people" her gaze at the end flickered to Naruto. Her mother was on the council, so she was most likely warned by her mother to avoid Naruto at all cost's.

"Interesting" Kakashi mentioned smiling at her liking the Artist as well as her dislike of his little brother, and then turned to the Uchiha.

"You next raven boy" Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit at the jab, but he dropped it and continued with his introduction.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he stopped, his gaze lingering on the floor for a few seconds, before continuing, "my likes include training and preparing myself for the future, I dislike unfounded hate, and irrational thinking. I dream to one day make my father proud of me" the last part didn't surprise Kakashi.

Sasuke was the second son of the current Uchiha heir, while his older brother Itachi would take the place as clan head, Sasuke would be given some other important role. However the first son was generally the most recognized in large shinobi families, and more often then not any other children were seen on the side when it came to clan affairs.

Sasuke could be as popular in the academy as he wanted to, but it didn't make up for the lack of recognition at home.

"Alright, interesting. And finally…" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto, who had his hood up, and was most likely meditating.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke softly, getting his brother to awaken.

"My name is Naruto Hatake, and I am the embodiment of anger and hatred. I like my family, both by blood, and family by relation. I dislike fate, the defined purpose of our existence. I dream to free our world from hate"

The other two were taken back by this final mention of a world without hate. Naruto seemed to always be angry, no matter what. He was a boy that just seemed to be pissed off at life. Naruto's left eye twitched, something only Sasuke and Kakashi noticed, as Sakura was still wondering about Naruto's dream.

Kakashi realized the hidden meaning in the sentence, along with Sasuke a few seconds later.

'To free the world from hate, and by extension, rid the world of himself; he considers himself a hindrance to his own goals' Kakashi thought, with a sudden clarity.

"Kakashi, we will need to tell them eventually" Naruto spoke only to his older brother, ignoring the presence of the other two in the group.

Sakura was mad about being ignored, even if she tried to ignore Naruto, no one likes to be turned on by anyone.

Sasuke however was curious as to what Kakashi and Naruto were talking about. For one, the Jonin had practically paled to a color similar to his hair, and secondly, Naruto had just sent the man a firm nod, confirming that he had heard correctly.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi was also only focusing on his little brother, while Sasuke watched, intrigued towards the secret hidden between the two.

"Positive. But not here, and definitely not now… Later, at a time more appropriate" Naruto then excused him self, and left via the staircase.

"Kakashi-sensei, were is he going?" Sakura asked.

"Hokage's tower," Kakashi eye smiled at the other two, "he knows what my plans are already, and so I'll just fill you in"

And so the other two learnt of a test they must complete. While they were also advised not to eat and the tests' incredibly low passing rate, Kakashi wondered what Naruto was doing now. His brother had mentioned about wanting to speak to the Hokage, but was reluctant to mention anything specific.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed sadly as he entered his office. He knew who was sitting in their, holding the portrait of his father, trying not to cry before the aged leader entered the room.

"Naruto" Hiruzen spoke softly, and kindly, the immediate reaction of the boy was to turn around and stare at Hiruzen.

"Ji-ji" Naruto spoke softly, some tears escaping from his eyes.

The old Hokage had seen enough. Moving forward he wrapped his arms around Naruto and gave him a strong and firm hug. Naruto returning it, with equal zest, as well as some more tears.

"Why Ji-ji?" the boy asked, immediately after hugging the Hokage he had moved back to the photo.

"Why me?" he looked up at the Hokage. He already knew the answer, but he just had to hear it. Naruto needed the answer, to keep him sane, so he could wake up everyday and keep going. The boy had issues with the fact his father had sealed the beast within him, which in turn made his life horrible.

"How could he ask anyone else, if he was not prepared to do it himself? And he trust's you more then anything Naruto, you're his flesh and blood and he would be proud for how far you've come" Hiruzen smiled, as he saw the tears begin to slow, then stop.

"Ji-ji?" Naruto spoke after moments of silence.

"Yes Naruto?" the Hokage moved behind his desk and sat, watching the young boy who was back in his seat again.

"Can I learn Bojutsu?"

Hiruzen paused.

Where did THAT come from?

"Why do you want to Naruto?" Hiruzen watched the blond boy for his answer.

"My chakra…my chakra is tainted Ji-ji…my other tenant…" his voice was getting quieter, and it was equal to the seriousness in Hiruzen's expression.

"I think my other tenant is stirring…it has done something to the Kyuubi. I can't feel the fox anymore"

Hiruzen leaned back, resting against his chair.

"This is indeed disturbing" Naruto nodded in agreement to the statement, "I want to learn Bojutsu so I don't have to rely on my Chakra"

"After your genin exam tomorrow with your brother Naruto, I will keep your team centered only on D rank missions. I don't want to risk your tenant acting up outside of the village."

"Understood Ji-ji"

Hiruzen smiled, looking at the boy "In fact, I haven't had some practice with my staff in awhile, I could train you how to use one as well"

"Ji-ji replay that sentence in your mind" Naruto said, face blank.

The Hokage did, before he slammed his face on the desk, muttering something about not getting enough sleep, and 'Orochimaru poisoned me'.

* * *

Naruto walked home. He ignored everyone, excluding Kakashi who was walking on the rooftops beside him.

Their shared home was a few blocks down from Teuchi's ramen store. Moving to the door, Naruto unlocked with his key to the home, before making his way to the stairs, which lead to his room.

Kakashi appeared on the landing, outside his room on the opposite side of the hall.

"Naruto" Kakashi said his name, drawing the boys attention, just as his hand was on the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama told me about the update for your tenants" Kakashi seemed slightly angry. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't want to trouble you with it Kakashi" Naruto muttered, moving to his door again.

"Naruto" Kakashi laughed his name, getting the boy to round on him again, "you honestly trouble me more by not telling me these things. I'm your brother. It's practically my job to worry about you" he eye smiled at Naruto's despite the teen's negative expression.

"You're almost treated the same way I am Kakashi, just because of our relation" Naruto opened his door now, "if the people knew about number two, it would be mass panic. I'm surprised that a child could even hold the Kyuubi. Now the same boy has to hold an entity just as, if not more, powerful then the Kyuubi. That's when people begin to think that it was never the boy to begin with, just the demon, all the time, 24/7-"

Naruto's rant stopped when Kakashi hugged him.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke calmly, but the slightest hints in his voice revealed that he was hurt how Naruto thought of the situation.

"Shut up" Kakashi said, hugging his brother tighter.

"I made a promise to mom" now it was Naruto's turn to feel hurt. His mother was always a hard topic on him.

"And I will look after you, little brother" Kakashi stepped back, kneeled in front of Naruto, so they were eye to eye.

"Are you performing again today?" Kakashi grinned under his mask at Naruto's mute flinch of a reaction.

"What do you mean?" his little brother asked, feigning confusion, yet the glow in his eyes knew he was livid about Kakashi knowing.

"Just make sure the ANBU don't catch you" Kakashi smiled and turned away to his room.

"They just watch as well Kakashi…" Naruto muttered, Kakashi barely hearing it.

Naruto walked into his room, closing the door slowly before resting his back against it.

His eyes moved across the room, to where a blank white mask, with the Kanji for Artist was on the forehead of it. Next to it was a chest, locked, the key being in Naruto's back pocket.

"Music today" Naruto smiled, moving from the door to his closet. He would need his clothes if he were going to make an appearance tonight. Just because your angry and centered towards the people you consider family, doesn't mean you can't express yourself creatively…publically as well.

* * *

"Just keep an eye out. He hasn't done one in awhile" Hiruzen spoke to the ANBU, "and if you do spot him, I want to be informed immediately"

"Hai" the three ANBU responded, before flashing away.

'I wonder what it will be tonight' Hiruzen thought.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a blast writing it and the next one!**


	3. Naruto's Hobby

All over Konoha, at about 10pm, people were awake; some were dressed and ready to move at a moments notice. Others were outside of their homes, wandering the streets; the entire shared one thing in common. Their attention was fixated on their senses.

The infamous "Artist" could possibly make a presentation tonight. No one knew who he was, just that whenever he did anything, it was worth seeing. He appeared around the end of every month; sometimes a total of three times per month, and his work was always something of Art, either Music, paintings, food, anything. As long as it held its own piece of personal creation, did the Artist present it.

On two different buildings surrounding the Hokage's tower, the white clothed figures of the Artist appeared. At first no one noticed, as the two set up, and began to prepare their instruments, a keyboard and a set of drums respectively. One appeared on the ground, and raised up a small platform, which was joined by two others, who set up some other instruments.

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE!" a civilian yelled, the attention of the others suddenly drawn, many gasp's and cries of "ARTIST! ARTIST!" came out, a general call for the person behind the white mask.

News of his appearance in the main square ignited an instant reaction within Konoha. People flocked and ran to get good spots in the square, as entire groups of clans, including the Uchiha and the Hyuuga moved down the streets to see the presentation.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were also yelling out for him, in front of their parents who they had dragged along.

"This is the first performance I'll have been to" Inoichi spoke, smiling at the crowds mood, and how everyone was happy.

"This seems troublesome" Shikaku grumbled, but still tracked the White figure as they set up.

Across the other side of the square, were the other genin clan heirs, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino as well as Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee and a eye smiling Kakashi.

All where happy except Naruto, who probably was, except as a clone, he had been ordered to appear pissed off.

The crowd was still cheering when the Hokage showed up, along with an ANBU escort.

ANBU on the roofs of other buildings began to sit down, take out some comfortable seats of cushions and padding, most of their attention set on the figures preparing before them.

A group of white fist's was thrust up into the air, and immediately the crowd went quiet.

Then THE pen came out. Ornate and as beautiful as most who saw the first presentation could remember it. The Artist that held it leapt up into the air, and drew out the plan for tonight.

"Music" was all was written in glowing red writing in the air.

The crowd roared their approval, along with the ANBU, Hokage and ninja present.

* * *

"That was a blast!" Kiba called, walking with his Genin team. The boy then said his good byes and moved towards the other members of the Inuzuka clan. Hana watched the Artist for a split second longer then normal, and only Tsume noticed this. She said nothing however; the grin on her face was enough for Hana to know she had been caught. Hana knew it was a guy behind the mask, his scent can betray someone to an extent. If she got any free time, she would be on the lookout for that specific smell.

Moving away from the center, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all said their respective goodbyes before heading off with their parents, and some clan members.

The Artist had disappeared in a large black smoke cloud as soon as the last song ended. With the thinning crowd, and the ANBU now heading back to their homes or respective post's if they were still on duty, the Artist's original form disappeared in a Shunshin.

Almost at the same time, the Naruto clone leads itself back to its apartment, before it dispersed into a cloud of smoke. A happy and positive Kakashi leaned through the door to see an exhausted Naruto fall onto his bed, asleep.

He had changed out of the Artist costume.

"His best presentation yet" a voice came from the top of the stairs. Kakashi turned, Kunai ready, but relaxed at the sagely gaze of the Hokage that watched the sleeping form of Kakashi's little brother.

"You know he's the Artist?" Kakashi asked skeptically. When the Artist had appeared originally, many had gone to the Hokage and the Council to have him take down or removed due to public disturbances.

"Oh no Kakashi," the Hokage smiled a knowing smile and Kakashi relaxed, "I only figured it out recently. How could I, the Hokage, possibly ignore a public performer that the council has ordered to be arrested?" the Hokage was sarcastic as he said this, but tapped a finger against his nose while looking at Kakashi, who eye smiled in return.

"I'm glad you allowed it. His special hobby distracts him from most of the village. More importantly his tenant" Kakashi's look turned solemn, as he stared at the sleeping blond.

"I know that Kakashi. He deserves a gift in return for bearing so much hatred. This…" the Hokage gestured to the clothes of the Artist, the instruments and paints, the canvas's and planning all over Naruto's room, "this gives him a chance to expel the hatred in other forms, unlike his regular, less social mood" the Hokage frowned sadly at the end.

He didn't dance around the subject like most did, and he didn't need to. Hiruzen had the right to downright tell Kakashi that his little brother had anger issues, and while they were understandable and developed based on his status as Jinchuuriki, that didn't mean an angry boy was also understandable. Some wish to see their loved ones happy, even if they know the pain behind the smile. It's a social thing, a concept that Naruto did not seem to grasp too well.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Kakashi inclined his head.

"Think nothing of it Kakashi. Just remember about the bell test tomorrow" the Hokage smiled nodding as well, before disappearing back to the tower, probably to finish up the paper work from today's event, Kakashi mused.

Sasuke walked up the path to the training ground that their Sensei had chosen for their official genin test. With so many things going through the Uchiha's mind, he thought about the hints his sensei had given him. Yesterday he had prepared with Itachi and his cousin, working tirelessly to perfect some Taijutsu stances and some major Chakra control exercises. With all the preparation done for the test, Sasuke was almost sure that he was going to pass.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke his name, knocking the Uchiha out of his temporary daze.

"Hai Sakura?" Sasuke said, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Did you happen to see Kakashi sensei or Naruto on the way here?" the girl was sitting by a wooden post, twiddling with one of the Kunai she carried in her Kunai pouch.

"No, not at all" Sasuke said, moving to sit under a near by tree.

"Good, now that Sasuke is here…" A voice startled both of them, and it had come from the very tree that the Uchiha boy was resting against.

Kakashi and Naruto appeared in the tree, before both of them Shunshin'd to the space between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Can we begin the test?" Naruto asked, moving further back from Kakashi, ready to leap off into the forest.

"Hai" Kakashi sighed wearily, as he prepared the timer. The others disappeared, as at the meeting after their genin exam in the academy, they had been informed of their objective for their team's test… as well as the ramifications if they were to fail.

With that being on the minds of the both Sakura and Sasuke, the two disappeared into the tree line, moving to form their own plans on how to retrieve the bells.

"This is going to be tedious," Kakashi muttered, before pulling his book out, preparing for his students.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we continue onto the bell test, and an infamous Tora mission...**

* * *

Sasuke appeared soon, in a ready fighting position, while Kakashi was putting his book away to prepare for the boy, his sense picked up on the other signatures in the forest near by.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" came from Kakashi's right, as the man had turned to face the forest.

'HOLY SHIT!' Kakashi swore in his mind, his visible eye going wide, as he quickly substituted with a log.

Sasuke moved forward with the fireball, ready to follow up with his Taijutsu style him and Itachi had developed. Only to see the burned log his Sensei had substituted with, and senses a presence behind him almost immediately.

"I'll give you that Sasuke, you surprised me. Most Genin shouldn't be able to expel that much chakra, in such an efficient manor as well" Kakashi lectured, while he reached for Kunai.

"I am NOT most genin" Sasuke retorted, his tone hardening in turn with his gaze, as he began to focus all of his senses on his teacher. This was mistake number one.

Because if he knew his sensei well enough, Sasuke would know that Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat Ninja of Konoha, always creates a clone…and its usually underground.

"Yet you fall for the headhunter jutsu like most genin" Kakashi joked, as the clone dispelled after leaving Sasuke underground, buried up to his head.

Sasuke just growled in response, eyes burning into Kakashi's back as the Jonin walked off to another area of the training ground.

Naruto flicked a Kunai out at Kakashi, who merely parried.

"Brother" Naruto began, stepping back quickly to avoid the hands that shot from the floor, "how much time is left?"

"The test has about half an hour left" Kakashi responded, while Naruto cursed.

The blond leapt up to a branch behind him, before smiling down at his slightly confused brother.

"Then I guess its time to work as a team" Naruto answered the un-asked question, and Kakashi grinned at his brother.

"You always understand me, seems that understanding branches out to the things I do as well" Kakashi then Shunshin'd to the edge of the clearing.

"I'll be back at the main clearing, once you gather the others, try and work as a team to take me down there"

Kakashi smiled as he took off, he knew he was going to pass the team anyway, but their teamwork would definitely need work, and he knew it would assuredly be a rough start.

* * *

"The test is not to fight him one on one" a voice came from behind Sasuke, who tried to turn to face Naruto. Who else could it be?

"Then what is the point?" Sasuke growled, angry at his current position.

"Think about it. I'm sure Itachi tried to get you to see the answer? Did he try and teach you any collaboration techniques?" Naruto muttered, moving forward to pull the Uchiha out of the ground.

"How did you-" but Sasuke realized the point Naruto and Itachi were trying to make.

"It's about teamwork" Sasuke suddenly clarified, Naruto only nodded as he pulled the Uchiha out of the ground. The boy was deceptively strong for his appearance.

"It is. I'll distract Kakashi, while you and Sakura prepare something" Naruto's face went blank at this, before he Shunshin'd away.

Sasuke grimaced, before standing up, stretching, and immediately running off to find Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi ducked under a swipe, before flipping back and dodging one of his brother's explosive fists. The technique was in fact an addition to Naruto's Taijutsu style, and it involved using wind chakra in a swirl around the fist's and feet. The wind nature Chakra would cause instant friction with anything it touched, this was crucial with the second part of Naruto's style. Which was the damaging part, the pain. With this friction, heat was abundant, and using this, a brief burst of Chakra is converted into instant fire nature chakra, using a small part of science. This instant reaction is so violent it explodes outwards in a large region.

Kakashi was still trying to develop a way to counter his brothers 'Fire Fist' style. The main tactic to defeating his brother general consisted off fighting until his brother couldn't expend anymore chakra. The technique was also damaging to the user's hands, as the flame's expelled also effected the hands of the user.

"Game over Brother" Naruto smiled, before one leg jumping forward, spinning as he did so to bring his other leg into a brutal axe kick maneuver.

"Not quiet yet" Kakashi smiled, and instantly his other hand was up, lighting blazing around his fist.

Naruto swore, and last minute turned his side, allowing Kakashi's a straight shot at his back.

Which of course, the Jonin took, and hammered Naruto with a vicious elbow, taking him to the ground on his chest, "very good Naruto" Kakashi praised.

"In any normal fight you would have won" Naruto spat out on the ground, oblivious to how he could have won.

"No other Ninja use's the Chidori, and while there are techniques out there that have similar purposes, your kick would severely wound an opponent or potentially kill them. You would receive damage to your leg, but we both know you would heal it off within a week, tops"

A kunai on either side of Kakashi's rib cage was his answer.

"I still win brother" Naruto smiled at the ground, as did Sakura and Sasuke, who had taken Naruto's distraction to sneak up on the focused Jonin.

"Damn" Kakashi muttered, looking at the two Kunai pressing into his sides. If he had been an enemy he would be dead already.

"Well then, you all…pass!" he smiled.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

"NO! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Sakura called, watching as Tora the cat leapt away, running down the small side alley.

"I got it" Sasuke calmly said, jumping up onto the slightly thick fence, and sprinting down its length, watching the cat run on parallel on the ground to him.

They reached the main street, and the cat bolted left, shooting towards the Hokage tower.

Sasuke growled and leapt after it, moving right and left, trying to dodge the crowded market street.

Kakashi stood on top of the corner store, watching the approaching Sasuke.

"Brother?" Naruto spoke.

"Hmm?" Kakashi responded, turning to see the still meditating Naruto.

"Do you want me to catch the annoying pest?"

Kakashi paused, checking the time momentarily.

"We're closing in on the record time, if we got it we could beat Guy-sensei" Naruto mentioned, still holding his calm meditating position.

"Alright fine" Kakashi sighed, before eye smiling at the approaching Sasuke, who was too focused on the fleeing cat to notice Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto's black cloak flickered in Kakashi's peripheral vision, telling him that Naruto had moved onto the street.

'How is he going to-' Kakashi was wondering exactly how Naruto was going to stop the cat.

Then his little brother's familiar dark aura exploded in an invisible shock wave into the street.

"**Oh Tora" **Naruto spoke in a sing-song voice. Everyone in the street either slowly backed away from Naruto's figure, who was standing in the middle of the street, with a frozen cat Tora. Not literally frozen, just not moving at all, as it stared up at the source of the horrible aura.

Kakashi noted even Sasuke had stopped, and was watching Naruto.

"**Do not make this more trouble then it is worth" **Naruto grinned savagely down at Tora, smiling as the cat slinked towards his now outstretched arm, gesturing for the cat to move into his grip.

"To the Hokage tower" Naruto spoke evenly, as the Aura disappeared. Tora was still refusing to move while it stayed in Naruto's grip. Kakashi smiled before quickly using a Shunshin to get to the office.

"Mission complete Ji-ji" Naruto smiled at the Hokage, which immediately caused Sakura to choke and Sasuke to go wide eyed.

"What?" Naruto growled at his teammates, expression disappearing.

"You smile?" Sakura asked, Sasuke choosing to remain silent to the bait.

Naruto's upper lip twitched but he didn't act on his feelings, instead he turned towards the Hokage.

"In record time as well Ji-ji" he spoke, this time with no smile.

"I can see that Naruto" the Hokage smiled, and handed Kakashi the team payment they would divide among themselves later.

"Ji-ji" Naruto said, as the others stopped from leaving, specifically Kakashi. He had become more intent on learning of Naruto's private talks with the Hokage, and this one seemed important.

"Can we have today's lesson now? I have some personal training that I need to catch up on" Naruto now grinned, which was matched by Hiruzen.

"I could spare a few hours" Hiruzen smiled, noticing the shocked expression on the faces the two other genin, as well as the raised eyebrow of Kakashi.

'He has training from the Hokage' Sasuke thought, so stunned by this. No matter what village you go to, the leading Kage generally trains family, or a direct descendant, never friends. In the Ninja world, you always keep your friends close, but enough space to draw a Kunai. That phrase was even more important when it came to the teachings of the Kage.

"The usual training ground then?" Naruto asked, moving to the door, past his staring teammates.

"Hai Naruto" Hiruzen smiled, standing and instantly disappearing.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound / After Daily Missions /**

* * *

"Little brother" the calm voice of Itachi stole Sasuke from his thoughts, bringing the young Uchiha's attention towards his older brother.

"Itachi" Sasuke greeted, his eyes focused on his brothers.

"You didn't come to dinner" Itachi stated, the un-asked 'Why?' hanging in the air.

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke looked away, facing away from the Uchiha compound, looking out the window towards the rest of the village.

"What troubles you?" Itachi asked, moving beside his brother, sitting on the bench Sasuke occupied.

"My team mate"

"Naruto"

"Yes"

Itachi sighed, watching Sasuke for a second, before he looked out the window as well.

"The ninja world is responsible for many atrocities, as well as events that will forever intertwine past and present" Itachi leant forward, drawing a Kunai from his sleeve, before quickly putting it away. Sasuke noted something strange about the Kunai, its design was different, but he did not say anything about it.

"Naruto is…an answer to one of these events" Itachi was treading very carefully here. Sasuke knew his brother always chooses his words with a brutal accuracy, so him second-guessing what he was going to say meant the wording was incredibly important.

"What event?" Sasuke asked, now staring at his brother, who obviously knew of Naruto's secret, and possible the reason behind his limitless hatred.

"That is not my place to tell," Itachi frowned, "his anger is not his fault, it is just another factor of the endless atrocities of our cursed life style, how he manages it, that is his choice"

"So you know," Sasuke asked.

Itachi turned to face his little brother, and a smile broke across the older Uchiha's face.

"Why do you care Sasuke?"

Sasuke went silent, this time ignoring his brothers calculated gaze.

After a minute of silence Sasuke came to his answer.

"I feel he needs help," Sasuke answered.

"But he already has family to help him" Itachi knew what Sasuke meant, but he wanted his brother to say it.

"He doesn't have any friends though," Sasuke pointed, and Itachi just kept his smile on his face.

* * *

**Coming up next everyone is the wave mission, with some very specific twist's in it, as this will be a chance for the inner beast to begin to appear more often. Sorry for the slow, actionless start! **

**-Thanks for reading!**

**Freedom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, next chapter, as usual its kinda short, but this one has some action in it, so hopefully this will start the roll for the proverbial ball of action. (Some brotherly stuff is also here as well) **

* * *

"So…" Kakashi spoke, looking at Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto grumbled, rolling his shoulders and moving further ahead, ignoring the gaze of their client.

Tazuna, the bridge builder from wave country, had done something Kakashi considered close to impossible. And that would be pissing off his little brother with a single sentence. Naruto had been training so hard to control the anger within. He had never once questioned the existence of this rage, but just sought to over come it, not argue with the constant.

"What was it he said again?" Kakashi mused, watching Naruto's eyes drift towards his own.

"Don't" Naruto growled at his brother.

"A bunch of weak kids is all you can get me?" Kakashi eye smiled, ignoring the order.

"Stop it Kakashi"

"Whose the blond" Kakashi mimicked Tazuna's voice, "he looks like a complete…" Kakashi stopped as Naruto was suddenly in front of him, his eyes pure red.

"Don't. Say. It." Naruto drew out every word, just glaring at his sensei and only family.

"…Alright, I won't" Kakashi sighed, as Naruto turned around and began moving forward.

Kakashi smiled, both his infamous eye smile, but a genuine one under his facemask,

"Emo" he whispered.

Unluckily for Kakashi however, Naruto had heard it.

"**YOUR DEAD!" **Naruto shouted, turning around and charging at his brother, who began laughing and dodged.

"**STAND STILL KAKASHI!" **Naruto shouted, his fist destroying the section of the path that Kakashi was just recently standing on.

"Why?" Kakashi laughed, still running.

"**SO I CAN HIT YOU!" **Naruto roared, dashing after him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi looked back at Naruto, with a bored expression.

"This is going to be a long trip," Sakura muttered, walking a few paces behind Sasuke, who had Tazuna near them. Both the bridge builder and Uchiha nodded, calmly watching the two brothers mess around.

* * *

What more could one ask for, then a nice and warm sunny day. Not cold, yet not boiling, with the elements being just perfect, this specific kind of day is a weakness most Shinobi that originate from fire country must appreciate.

"Aha" Tazuna smiled, finally having found another bottle within his small side bag.

Kakashi was in his book, while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were behind the two eldest of the group.

Sakura and Sasuke were leaning more to the right of the path, keeping what they deemed to be a safe distance away from him.

Well, mostly Sakura had moved further, and Sasuke only a step or so out of their formation, but the hint of avoiding the blond was there.

Sasuke hadn't said anything for the journey of the trip. He didn't know how to start an interaction with Naruto, and as much as he could try to get Naruto to ask something, he realized that when it came down to a proper conversation, it would have to be himself to start it. Naruto would normally kill any regular conversation starters straight up.

"Why do you only talk to Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, turning to face Naruto while they walked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "I have talked to you before Sasuke" Naruto said, still watching the Uchiha, wanting to know where this conversation was going.

"I mean, why do you avoid having to talk with us?" Sasuke corrected himself, still watching his blond teammate.

Naruto just stared back at him.

"What motivation do you have to talk with me?" Naruto spoke calmly, looking ahead again.

"What? What do you mean?"

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, before looking at Sasuke again. "Why do you want to talk with me?"

"Can't I talk just talk with you?" Sasuke continued, ignoring the angry gaze.

"No because that is pointless and redundant. We do not even share similar hobbies or the same hobbies" Naruto's vision turned back ahead, looking at Kakashi's back.

"Have you never wanted to be someone's friend?" Sakura simply asked, a question that had actually ben on her mind for a while.

"Why would I want or need friends?" Naruto spat, eyes gazing hatefully at her.

Sasuke was about to continue, until Kakashi interrupted the next question from the raven-haired boy.

"Cut them some slack Naruto" Sasuke and the other two could practically feel the eye smile, without needing to see it, "you could do with more friends".

'More friends' Sasuke noted, 'so there are some people who you actually trust Naruto'

Naruto's gaze turned spiteful, "unlike family, friends can be prone to betray you at any time. I trust my family more then anything"

While the comment regarding his trust towards family did warm Kakashi's heart, it still chilled some of it, showing how unattached Naruto was to his teammates. This could be a problem in the future.

As Kakashi thought of this, he didn't even notice the puddle on the road. None of them did.

The chain had wrapped itself around Kakashi's body as the Jonin finally became aware of the surprise attack.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted in shock, the others all moving, running towards the two figures carrying the chain.

"KILL 'EM!" the voice of one of the brothers shouted, and the chain tightened around Kakashi's body.

* * *

"No" Naruto's voice tore Sakura and Sasuke from their individual fights.

"No" he repeated, looking to the place where Kakashi's shredded body lay. That's when the aura exploded around him, and the ground beneath Naruto's feet began to spit lava out of the grounds.

"**YOU!" **Naruto's body shouted, however as it slowly began to turn black, the clothes disappearing beneath a visible aura which was taking form, with his eyes blood red and glowing, it didn't sound like Naruto at all, "**I'LL KILL YOU! BOTH OF YOU!**"

As he said these words, his form began to grow, gaining a good four feet in height, simply towering over the demon brothers.

He opened his much larger mouth, and spewed fire out of it. The torrent of flames flew towards the petrified mist shinobi.

Their headbands had alerted Sakura and Sasuke to their missing Nin status, as well as the village they had originated from, however both had moved out of the path of their blond teammates wrath.

One of the two shinobi dodged left, but as the other was in the process of moving, the onslaught of flame reached him, incinerating both him and his chances of survival.

"**COME HERE LITTLE HUMAN!"** Naruto spoke, his form suddenly leaking off black smoke that began to form into two things on his back. At this point no one could tell what they were, and none of them saw it, they were more focused on Naruto and the fact he was about to shred someone into pieces.

"STOP!" came a VERY familiar voice.

The enemy shinobi that was curled up on the ground, cowering beneath the raised large claw hand of Naruto, or "whatever the hell he his" Sasuke thought. Sakura and Sasuke surprisingly hadn't been affected by the killing intent, because there was none. The form that Naruto was taking, and his rage on top of that, surprisingly didn't emit any killing intent. That didn't mean it wasn't scary as hell.

"Sasuke bind him" Kakashi's voice came from across the pathway, near the tree line.

Naruto was now changing back, and he was slowly becoming normal again, each second his form returned to the angry blonde boy.

"Today Sasuke" Kakashi said, as he stepped closer to Naruto, who had his back to the rest, facing Kakashi, "can you tie him up, we need to know who hired them"

"Hired them?" Sakura asked, seemingly confused, she looked at the frightened ninja Sasuke was tying up. "But they…" she stopped when she saw Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi was crouched in front of Naruto, a hand resting on his shoulder.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but after moving to where Tazuna was standing, she could clearly see the tears running off Naruto's face.

"It's okay" Kakashi soothed, "I'm sorry I didn't show up, I just substituted with a log, as you can see, I'm still alive" he pointed down at his body and eye smiled at the end.

Naruto looked down at the ground, tears coming off his face.

"It spoke to me Kakashi" he whispered, "it finally talked to me"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, Naruto's unknown tenant, the one sealed into him at birth, the one that Kakashi had helped him work through his entire life, finally had awoken. This was most definitely caused from tapping into its power from the supposed death of me, Kakashi theorized.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, "Do you know what your tenant is?"

Naruto looked up now, and Kakashi stifled a gasp, as one of Naruto's eyes was still blood red, and glowing, but unlike the Sharingan, there was no pupil, it just seemed like a liquid, specifically lava.

"It is destruction incarnate, and it will watch our world burn" Naruto murmured, repeating what the creature had spoken to him.

"Does it have a name Naruto?" Kakashi asked, very worried by the situation.

"It called itself Deathwing" Naruto closed his eye as he said this, trying to ignore the gift from his tenant.

"We need to tell the old man about this" Kakashi said, pulling his little brother into a hug.

"We have a mission to finish" Naruto the blond firmly stated, taking his headband, and slanting it over his corrupted eye, to cover it.

"This is just as important, if not more Naruto. We need to talk about this, especially with the old man" Kakashi was equally as firm about this, as the unidentified tenant of Naruto, the one that was sealed with the fox, was considerably just as dangerous. It had been able to hold its own fight against the Kyuubi. That was enough to warrant a large degree of caution for the Hokage and the people privileged with the knowledge of Naruto's 'condition'.

"Alright" Naruto said, as the two stood apart, and made their way to the others and the tied up Shinobi.

* * *

Kakashi covered his Sharingan after using it, watching the unconscious figure of the mist shinobi, one of the infamous demon brothers.

"So Tazuna, care to explain why shinobi are after you. The mission is a C ranked, and that means we were only meant to encounter bandits and highwaymen. What haven't you told us?" The look Kakashi gave the man was frightening to say the least.

So Tazuna just sighed, and explained his situation. From Gatou and the tyrants arrival, to the slow and eventual economic and physical take over of Wave country, Tazuna's bridge and the fact it will provide a connection to the mainland, thus freeing the country from Gatou's control.

"So Gatou hired these two along with their cohorts to track down and kill you," Kakashi had said it as a statement, and while his genjutsu interrogation with the Sharingan was efficient and effective, most didn't understand the full capabilities of even a non Mangekyō Sharingan, it was just a feared eye. But Kakashi could find the information he wanted with ease, however the information wasn't detailed enough to explain whom the demon brothers were working with.

"Yes" Tazuna affirmed.

Kakashi now had a tough decision to make. He had two options at this point and each of them seemed very negative. Either they could continue the mission and face the unknown threat; this would risk Naruto's current condition and his tenant Death wing's control over him. The other option is to return, and have Naruto and his seal properly examined, this would lead to a recall of Jiraiya, who would be the one to inspect the seal in more depth, and thus come to a conclusion of the situation of the fox.

More importantly, come to a conclusion on this Deathwing. Perhaps a safe mind walk could be scheduled later, and the Hokage and some others could delve into Naruto's mind, to try and learn more of "Deathwing".

Kakashi was getting to ahead of himself, and he knew the choice he would have to make.

"We push on" he said, and received nods from his little brother and other students. Tazuna smiled and began to thank them profusely.

* * *

Two figures in the woods watched the Genin team move on. Zabuzza noticed how the blond monster had glanced there way briefly, before turning back to follow his brother apparently, even though they looked nothing alike.

"Haku" Zabuzza spoke, frowning as he placed his sword on his back. He wasn't going to fight what he had just witnessed, and apparently if he valued his life, Kakashi shouldn't be a primary target.

"Hai Zabuzza-sama?" Haku's voice came from behind the boy's mask, and it didn't hide the fear that was obvious in the tone.

"I think we need some back up. You agree?" Zabuzza asked, turning to the masked boy.

A very quick nod was his answer.

"I know just the person" Zabuzza grinned under his face wrappings.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! Naruto's tenant HEHEHEHEHE! My reason behind choosing Deathwing as Naruto's tenant is simply because it is like an upgraded Kyuubi. It will provide more power obviously, however its more of a problem to handle, as Naruto will have to deal with the rage of his sealed prisoner, the new one at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sat at the very front of the boat, on the bow, calmly watching the waters. Kakashi stared sadly at him, looking at him with his Sharingan as well. He could see the Chakra coursing towards his new eye. 'He's trying to learn what it does' Kakashi realized, but was brought out of his musing's by a gentle tapping on his back.

"What is it you two?" Kakashi smiled, watching his two other students.

"What happened back there?" Sakura whispered, while Sasuke remained quiet, Kakashi's answer would also answer his question.

The Jonin looked back at Naruto, who still had not moved from his careful guard position.

"Tazuna" Kakashi said, getting the bridge builders immediate attention.

"Yes Kakashi-san?" the builder responded, slightly annoying Kakashi by constantly stealing glances at the blond at the front of the boat. However Kakashi couldn't judge the man, the form his (Kakashi's) little brother had taken was absolutely terrifying.

"How long till we reach your home?" Kakashi queried.

"About two hours" Tazuna retorted, his gaze flickering again to the blond.

Kakashi turned away, facing his other students, eye smiling to both of them.

"You will know in two hours"

Sasuke almost immediately stood, and began moving to the front of the boat.

A firm grip on his shoulder from Kakashi stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want to-"

"Mind what you say" was all Kakashi said, before releasing Sasuke, and allowing the boy to move towards his teammate.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's warning, telling him to stay away and give Naruto space. 'No, he always has space. Now he needs some space to share' Sasuke corrected Sakura's thinking in his mind. He moved onto the long bow of the boat and sat on the side, letting his feat dangle off the edge.

"Naruto" Sasuke started, watching the water pass them by.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto gruffly responded, hooded head still facing towards their destination.

Sasuke paused, thinking about how he should say this, after all, Kakashi had told him to mind his words.

"My brother Itachi told me something important recently" Sasuke stopped, waiting to see if the blond would ask him to stop.

"He told me that you, who you are, is just a factor of one of the many atrocities of the Ninja world, of our lifestyle. He said it is not your fault, but it is how you handle it, that is what you control. I asked him why you're like this, but he told me it is not his right to tell."

Naruto still said nothing.

"So I wanted you to. We are a team now, and as a team we need to be able to trust each other. I'll be quiet if that's what you want, I'll go away if that's what you prefer, I will co-exist quietly along side you if that's what you desire, or I'll be a friend if that's what you need, but we need trust between us. Between all of us" Sasuke gestured to Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto was still silent.

"If you don't want to that's fine, but as a teammate I'm here for you, not as much as Kakashi-sensei, but I'm still here" Sasuke finished, standing up again, and calmly making his way down the steps towards his seat next to Sakura, behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi" Naruto's calm voice, "you're right… I do need friends"

At this, Kakashi smiled eye smiled back at Sasuke, whispering a "Thank you" before turning back to the front, keeping his gaze on Naruto and ahead of their boat.

* * *

"Gaki" the tall man spoke, looking at the figures before him, one missing Nin Zabuzza and his apprentice Haku.

"Sensei" Zabuzza responded, "I need your help"

"I can tell that Gaki, you wouldn't have come here otherwise" the tall man grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, "and a student of mine needing help means its something big, so spill Gaki, what is it?"

"It's a genin I think…but at this point I believe it is more of a monster" Zabuzza shuddered, and the tall man flinched. His student had killed his entire graduating class and didn't let out a single signal of hurt, regret or pain; yet here he was reacting badly to a memory.

"Tell me more" the tall man's grin widened.

"Do not hurt it's older brother, or the real monster comes out to play" Zabuzza warned, "it's older brother is Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat Ninja of Konoha"

The tall man's grin disappeared.

'The brother of the Jinchuuriki' he thought, before the feral grin returned.

"I know what this 'monster' is, and who it is. But for now, take me to your base of operations in the area, then we can figure out how to take it down"

Zabuzza stood, and bowed before his teacher.

"Hai, Kisame-sensei"

* * *

Tazuna lead them into his home, and once again annoyed Kakashi by carefully watching Naruto, always placing himself between the boy and his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari.

After a prepared dinner from Tsunami with some light dinner conversation, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari left to go sleep, and upon the three of them disappearing, Sasuke and Sakura both turned on Naruto and Kakashi.

"Before you learn of Naruto's…condition" Kakashi began, "you need to know some brief history"

Both of the students nodded seriously, not speaking up due to their riveted attention towards this story.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko, the great tailed beast that attacked Konoha years ago, was not killed by the Yondaime Hokage, as you cannot kill a tailed beast" Kakashi frowned.

"My father sealed it" Naruto growled, some tears leaking down his face, "within a living breathing human child. Coincidentally, it was his son. Me"

Naruto stared into the eyes of his teammates, and shock, realization and hurt reflected in their eyes.

"I'm going to go rest" Naruto stood up, but did not move up the stairs, he just left through the door, moving out to the forest.

"Leave him" Kakashi said, as Sasuke began to move, ready to go talk with the troubled blond boy.

"He needs the stars tonight" Kakashi answered cryptically.

* * *

Naruto sensed the massive Chakra source getting closer, and finally opened his normal eye when the source reached the edge of Naruto's beautiful clearing.

"A full moon tonight" Naruto spoke to the source of the massive amounts of chakra, who just moved to a tree far across the land and laid against it.

"Indeed" the man spoke, bearing his teeth only to begin picking at them with a toothpick.

"You are here for me" Naruto summarized, looking at the man's clothing, with the red clouds on the black attire.

"Yes"

'Someone with this much chakra would be a legend among their respective village, unless they did something horrible…'

"You are a missing nin, but obviously one that works for an organization" Naruto gestured to the clothes, while the Nin's face split into a deadly grin.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki, missing Nin of Mizugakure, S-Ranked I'll have you know" he smiled, drawing the wrapped up sword on his back.

"And the organization?" Naruto asked, dropping to the ground, drawing a few Kunai and briefly flaring his Chakra.

"That would be spoiling" Kisame grinned, and then they both charged.

* * *

Kakashi felt a sudden explosion of Chakra, at one in the morning no less. But the reason he disregarded the time, as well as instantly changing into his shinobi gear was because the chakra was Naruto's. His little brother was fighting, and at a level that required him to use that much chakra, it meant his opponent was tough.

"Kakashi sensei, where are you going?" Sasuke appeared from his room, watching as his Sensei quickly changed into clothes in the hallway while moving down it, heading for the stairs.

"Naruto's in trouble" Kakashi said, before disappearing down the flight of stairs.

In a few seconds, Sasuke appeared as well, in very hastily worn Uchiha attire. "Which way sensei?"

Kakashi wanted to argue that Sasuke should stay, but he had already taken enough time and Naruto needed his help.

"Follow me. Keep up because I will not be slowing down" Kakashi said this as he immediately dashed forward, Chakra powering his legs.

* * *

Kisame slashed down with the now revealed Samehada. The force of the blow caused a small crater with spider web cracks spreading out from it. Naruto had rolled back just in time to avoid the powerful hit. In fact, Naruto was more afraid of coming into contact with the sword, as he had twice before in this battle. Each time, he had felt his chakra slowly be taken away from him.

"You're more skilled then I would have thought" Kisame smiled, stepping back until there was a good three meters between them.

"And you're just what I would have expected from a S rank missing Nin" Naruto complemented back, but there was fatigue obvious in his voice and in his posture.

"You're spent kid" Kisame's grin disappeared, and his expression almost turned into a look of hurt, a slight grimace perhaps.

"Give up now, just make it easy on yourself"

"I can't" Naruto grinded his teeth "my brother would be hurt if I were to be taken"

"Your brother?" Kisame stood back now, "would it by any chance be him?" Kisame was now pointing to a region behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't need to turn, as the figure of Kakashi suddenly appeared before him, Kunai out and ready to fight. An arm grabbed him, and the image of Sasuke appeared in his vision.

"You okay?" the Uchiha asked, as the sounds of Kunai and Kisame's sword clashing began to fill the clearing.

"I'm fine" Naruto stood, but clutched his side immediately, one of the many places that a powerful blow from Kisame had hit.

"Easy" Sasuke said, resting Naruto against a tree, before turning to watch the fight that the blonde's eyes were locked on.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Kakashi's face went completely serious, and into his 'battle mode' as his little brother called it.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the infamous copy cat ninja of Konoha, my my…and the brat is your little brother?" Kisame wasn't expecting an answer, "Zabuzza warned me to not harm you, or the real monster would appear"

'So the demon brothers were working with Zabuzza' Kakashi confirmed, but refocused on Kisame as the man's grin turned into a call for blood.

"I'm very intrigued by this 'real monster'" Kisame let his right foot drop back, "If I kill you, will it come out to play?"

"You speak as if-" but Kakashi's world stopped, it almost seemed to pause right there. Kisame was now standing behind him; the living sword was also covered in blood, Kakashi's blood.

A severed arm fell to the floor beside the Jonin.

Kakashi fell, landing on his side. The pain was too much, even for him, and it instantly knocked him out.

"Now little demon" the air around Naruto began to ripple and crackle, an aura of wrath and destruction was emanating from him. Sasuke was tossed to the side, as the outline of a being that used to be Naruto stood up.

"Lets dance"

"**LETS!" **came the demonic reply from the monster.

* * *

"Fun" Kisame smiled, kicking the forming monster in the face. His kick however was used as a springboard, allowing the ex-Kiri shinobi to fly across the now decimated clearing.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours demon?" Kisame smiled, still taunting the creature. All he got was a growl in response.

"What? Nothing?" Kisame's grin remained.

"Not even going to think about what I did to your brother? The poor pathetic shinobi you are, not even able to help him? I mean come on, all you had to do was defend yourself, and maybe your brother wouldn't be bleeding to death" Kisame's feral grin remained, and the constant growl from Naruto's demonic form stopped.

The growing body began to shrink, and slowly turn normal again. Until Naruto was standing there again, blond hair covering his face, clothes slightly torn from his early fight with Kisame.

Then, both Kisame and Sasuke –the latter was currently trying to help Kakashi-, noticed the grin on Naruto's face; one that stretched across his face in an almost inhuman manor.

When he spoke, Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice, but a much deeper one took a presence within it, as well as around it, like two people speaking from one mouth.

"**_You have angered my jailor terribly Hoshigaki Kisame_**" the mixed voice of Naruto and what Sasuke assumed was the Kyuubi, yet Kisame knew differently.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked, suddenly very unsure of the situation. No Bijuu communicates with its opponents like this, and if they do, it is because of a perfect bond between the host and the beast. One bond that the leader of Akatsuki had confirmed was not created between Naruto and his Bijuu yet.

A deep laugh echoed from Naruto, as he slowly began stepping closer to Kisame, who fought the instinctive urge to back away.

Dark mist was suddenly leaking from Naruto, swirling around him and taking the shape of a very intimidating form.

'WHAT IS THIS FEELING?' Kisame growled in his mind, the cold sweat coming down across his forehead, as well as his need to retreat from the approaching black mist.

'Is this…fear?' Kisame wondered, as a horrible ripping a tearing sound came from the mist. Along with the ripping and tearing of flesh and skin, the mist began to grow…and grow…. And grow…until it towered above them all, reaching up to the cloud line.

And like a fire in pitch black, two large red orb's opened, with black pupils glaring down at Kisame.

"**Greetings little fish"**the deep voice heard earlier echoed out, this time it was void of Naruto's own voice.

"What the fuck are you!?" Kisame shouted, eyes squinting at the huge eyes hidden in the mist.

"**Me? You don't know who I am?"** the large creature hidden in the black fog mocked Kisame; the grin it was obviously sporting was almost visible from outside the massive billowing mist.

"**Allow me to enlighten you, pitiful creature!**" as the creature said this, an almighty gust of wind began to blow, instantly dissipating the mist, and revealing the large creature crouched within it.

"Oh my god…" Kisame stepped back now.

This boy was not the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. No, it was obvious he contained something far worse then Kyuubi.

The steel jawed monster stretched its large tattered wings, each worn on the edge, before it loomed down, its gigantic head looking at Kisame, its eye being the size of said missing ninja.

"**Not exactly, but close" **the creature mocked, the savage smile obvious now.

"**I****"**

** "****Am****"**

** "****Deathwing****"**

* * *

**And thats a wrap everyone! Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writting it. Little side update. The post's are going to be taking awhile now, as I want to write them on my word doc first, then I have time to edit them and improve them, before I upload them. I'm kinda slowing down in creative juice as I'm working on two stories at once, so bear with me. My other story should have the first chapter being posted soon, its a Naruto x Kurotsuchi story. **

**As always have a good day!**

**-Freedom**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So this is basically the last chapter for the wave arc, and a break for me to plan out the story for the rest of this story. Chunin exams will obviously be next, and those shouldn't be to difficult, but what has me worried is the Invasion arc. Simply because of Naruto's attachment to Hiruzen, it kind of makes it hard to let the old man die, because that will cause deathwing to emerge which all in all may be not necessarily be a bad thing, however I don't exactly have any ideas of how Naruto will be calmed and return out of his possessed state...**

**Well future blabbering aside, enjoy this chapter!**

**-Freedom**

* * *

Kisame dodged a gigantic claw that shredded the earth, rocking the ground like an earthquake. The gigantic dragon towering above the missing nin just smiled, its metallic jaw accenting the terrifying visage, before its mouth opened and a wall of flame rolled towards him.

A quick Suiton Jutsu from Kisame took the brunt of the flames, but it continued to roll through the defense, leaving a great mist in its wake, and the heat the massive fireball produced was much to close for Kisame's comfort.

'I need to get out of here' Kisame realized, moving into a dense tree line, opposite the burning ones the fire from the large dragon had caused.

"**Come out…come out… little fish…****" **the dragon's voice boomed, as it's gigantic head loomed over the forest, searching for the shark man, red eyes wide and watchful.

"**You would make an excellent snack, just let me FRY you!**" Deathwing growled, obviously impatient.

Kisame felt the heat and ran, jumping at the last second as the inferno caught up with its heat, blasting the row of tree's he was hiding behind into nothing.

"Found you" the dragon smirked, moving its giant arms and legs, bringing itself closer to Kisame, a wicked smile tracking the shark nin.

Kisame was tired, he was fed up, and he was sick of running. 'It seems I'm still useless' Kisame thought, and stopped, turning to face the giant dragon, 'it was a fun run Samehada' the sword just purred in a sad agreement.

The dragon's beady eye's saw the Nin give up, and finally decided to end this game of cat and mouse.

"Ah shit," Kisame sighed, accepting his fate, as the huge maw of the dragon opened up, and rushed down at him.

Blackness enveloped Kisame.

"Ku ku ku, Kisame-san" a voice echoed from all around him "you really should tell your partner when you're going to run off"

"Orochimaru?" Kisame in the space, noticing he was sitting on something soft, with a kind of sticky slime like substance surrounding him.

"If I hadn't followed you, you would be dead by now"

Then Kisame realized where he was, but he refused to accept it.

"Orochimaru, please tell me I'm not in one of your summons mouths"

"I had to act fast Kisame-san, or you would be dead"

Kisame just groaned, before leaning back, allowing the Snake to continue its travel underground.

* * *

A snakehead, a giant one, had suddenly appeared out of the ground and swallowed the dragon's prey.

"**WHAT!**" the giant dragon roared, before slashing at the ground with his right claw. The earth began to shake, as the ground was torn and sliced into three large gorges, courtesy of a pissed off fire breathing reptile.

'This is the power behind the Jinchuuriki' Sasuke gaped in awe, watching as the dragon had what could only be described as a temper tantrum.

Sasuke had been constantly leaping with Kakashi unconscious form, settling down only briefly to cauterize his wound with a simple Katon jutsu. He would still require medical attention, but he wouldn't be bleeding to death any time soon.

However, Sasuke hadn't been able to reach the severed limb in time, and it was now just a roast piece of meat, having been caught in the dragon's fire.

"**Well then…what do I do about you?**" a mirthful voice boomed from above. Sasuke could only blanch in horror, as the great steel jaw was almost directly in front of him.

'He moves so silently for something so big' the young Uchiha noted.

Sasuke had to think of something fast, or the dragon would kill them to. It didn't seem like Naruto had any control, if he did, he wouldn't even dream of harming Kakashi.

'That's it!' Sasuke noted, as the giant neck of the dragon seemed to glow red, signaling the fire moving through its throat and ready to be expelled.

"Naruto, Kakashi needs help!" the Uchiha shouted, hoping that somehow, the possessed boy could hear him.

Now all Sasuke could do was close his eyes, and hope that if he failed, getting burnt alive wouldn't hurt too much.

The dragon was frozen in front of Sasuke, everything about seemed to have been held in time. Then it began to rumble, the gigantic form was shaking very softly. Slowly it got worse, and Sasuke watched in awe as light began to shine from the center.

"**RRRRRRRRR! NOOOOOOO!**" the dragon roared, as more light began breaking through its skin. Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the light with his available hand, the other one firmly gripped around Kakashi's waist. It was almost like the sun had just changed it's position, and was twice as radiant.

"**HUMAN!**" Deathwing roared, claws curling into the ground as pieces of the huge oppressive dragon began to fall off and turn to dust, the same as the black cloud that surrounded Naruto's original transformation.

"**I SHALL RETURN**!" the bright red light in its eyes began to flicker from red to blue as more of its body began to return into a mist like state, "**AND I SHALL BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WORLD UPON MY WINGS!**"

The light reached its pinnacle and Sasuke was forced to look away, but if the Uchiha had been able to see what was happening he would have looked upon the black mist, as it swirled around a golden glowing center which held a figure within it.

The light finally faded, and Sasuke could look to where the light had been. In its place, resting on the destroyed earth was a black haired figure, his original clothes, cloak and attire torn and shredded.

A hand wrapped around Sasuke's, coming form the opposite side of Kakashi.

"I got him" Sakura looked at Sasuke "you get him" she smiled sadly and nodded at the crater.

Sasuke didn't need to argue, nor did he want to. The Uchiha just stood, quickly making his way to the injured raven-haired boy. 'Wait, his hair is black' Sasuke noted in his mind.

Sasuke moved next to Naruto, and with as much care as he could, lifted the boy out of the crater, gently carrying him over to where Sakura was with Kakashi.

Almost as soon as Sasuke laid the black haired boy down, Naruto bolted up immediately, groaning in pain.

"Sasuke!" the boy called, his throat sounded sore, and his eye was panicked, while the corrupted one just seemed to solidify.

"Is Kakashi-" Naruto tried to start, but Sasuke grabbed the boy by the shoulders, calming him, "he will be fine Naruto"

"Thank you" Naruto whispered, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto looked over at his brother, lying unconscious on the floor and the black haired boy frowned.

"I'll call Ji-ji then" and with that Naruto pressed a seal on his wrist.

* * *

Instantly a red burning seal appeared in Hiruzen Sarutobi's office, scaring said shinobi out of his chair at the sudden appearance.

The ANBU instantly appeared in the room, taking protective positions around the Hokage, watching the floating Kanji in the air as it changed from "Artist" to "Help".

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he realized whom the message was from. 'Naruto is in trouble'

"Get me Tsunade, Jiraiya and a squad of ANBU in here now!" the ANBU previously protecting their Hokage disappeared, preparing to retrieve the people the Hokage had requested.

* * *

"They will be here in a few hours," Naruto grumbled, sitting back up as he covered his wrist again. Sasuke had hardened expression. Naruto had just written the word "help" under a seal on his wrist in the only available sealing liquid; his own blood. He had also done it without even flinching.

"Why not just use sealing ink?" Sakura asked, slightly put off by watching her teammate carve the message into his arm.

"Its back at the house, in Kakashi's equipment bag, it is more time efficient this way" Naruto gestured to his arm.

"Now if you all don't mind I need to rest" and just like that, the blond slumped over and passed out.


End file.
